fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ReginaldDrax/News and Events Timeline
JUNE 11TH, 2015 ''' Clues to TWD in New Series - Kirkman and EW '''JUNE 11TH, 2015 (yet) More snippets from Kirkman and EW; Kirkman is quoted as saying.. “Everything that happens in Fear The Walking Dead is in the same universe as The Walking Dead, so any rule that we find out and anything they see in the early days is definitely something that was happening in the past of the other show. These two shows are very intertwined in the same world, even if their characters aren’t necessarily going to interact because of geographical distances. So yeah, anything that you learn from Fear the Walking Dead will apply to the mythology of The Walking Dead and vice versa. So you are going to get to see that the characters learn that they’re all infected in a much different way. But all the rules do apply and are the same. That will be some of the fun if you’re watching both shows.” Now he's said this before, that the two shows are in the same world or universe, but this does make it explicit; and explicit that FEAR is in the same universe as The Walking Dead TV Show rather than The Walking Dead Comic Book. Original interview article here ... I wonder how many more articles EW will get from a single conversation with Kirkman? JUNE 10TH, 2015 ' Some more details have emerged from what I suspect is the same Kirkman interview with Entertainment Weekly. It's becoming clear that the team are working hard to make Fear The Walking Dead as distinctive as possible from the original show. They've obviously chosen L.A. as their setting quite deliberately: ''"such an interesting city in and of itself, just because of the vast melting pot of diversity that California has become,” and "a city where a vast number of people come to the city to reinvent themselves"''so that's promising to be different, to say the very least. There's also The Woods theme, which has (inevitably) defined the look and feel of TWD and which FEAR seems determined to avoid for the moment at least. ''“Yeah, we’ll definitely be spending a lot less time in the woods,” he says. “I can say I think we’re not in the woods at all. Yeah, I am pretty sure we are in zero woods this season.” New territory for Kirkman with no comic book to act as the guiding narrative light, and backbone, of the series. It's quite possible that the end of Season 1 has only just been written or is just being written. That must feel strange. It's also worth noting that L.A. is as artificial an environment as we have, anywhere on the planet, at the moment. Without that imported water the place would still be a desert - and will be again quite quickly if water ever stops being piped in, like in a Zombie Apocalypse for instance. So we're ok in L.A. for season one I guess, but after that it could be a challenge if we're not going to find ourselves in the woods again. The original EW interview, with more good stuff, is here. 'JUNE 4TH, 2015 ' Kirkman Talks to Entertainment Weekly '''JUNE 4TH, 2015 Robert Kirkman, creator of The Walking Dead and exec producer of Fear The Walking Dead, has been talking to Entertainment weekly and has come out with some more snippets of news for us. Firstly about Madison, Nick and Alicia with some background on their characters and the relationships between them as they stand at the beginning of the series. “''Alicia" says Kirkman "''is your atypical teenage girl. She excels at school. She’s on her way to college. She’s very self-sufficient. She’s very self-reliant. She’s kind of the model student and the model child.” In contrast, there's her brother Nick who is "..a parent’s worst nightmare. He has flunked out of college, had a lot of trouble, got mixed up in some bad elements, and is definitely the problem child." There's more than a hint though, that things aren't perfect in Alicia land because Kirkman continues with "... this perfect sister who seemingly doesn’t have anything going on in her life that is negative. But that’s not really the case, that’s just his perception. So you have these two siblings that are very much at odds with each other. They love each other because they are brother and sister, but to a certain extent it’s almost like they are each other’s worst enemies because one is screwing things up while she’s trying to achieve things..." Some good stuff about their mum too: “Madison is a character whose husband died. And she’s been raising her kids on her own, so she’s a character that has experienced a very abrupt change to her life that she has had to adapt to. So there’s an inherent strength in this single mother that makes her in some ways uniquely adapted to live in the zombie apocalypse. And I think Kim has shown that if you want to have a strong female character, a no-nonsense strong character —but with a lot of warmth, because its hard sometimes to find an actress that can have those two things and can be this leader and also have this warmth and this kindness to her—that’s something that Kim is very capable of.” Interesting teasers too, about Travis, Madison's boyfriend who could turn out to be quite complex by the sound of it: "he.. represents a sense of stability in Madison’s life, and so he’s really 100 percent on board. With the craziness of her life, he’s her rock. He’s her foundation. He’s come into this and become a part of her life and definitely is someone she’s leaned on. He’s definitely got a darkness to his past. There are some interesting revelations to come with him, I’ll just say that. He is finding himself torn between Liza, his ex-wife, and Madison.” There's a bit more info in the original post over at EW. However, in a separate post Kirkman is quoted as talking about how Fear will fit into the wider The Walking Dead story. I won't just quote everything Kirkman says but it's certainly interesting. It looks as if the plan is for Fear to catch up with TWD and almost to synchronise with at at certain points. That's how I read the quote anyway, typically Kirkman is being a bit ambiguous about it all. We're certainly going to see the characters gradually become aware that there are people, who perhaps they knew and loved, who are now out to kill them - oh and that their world is ending. This is going to be fun :) Have a look yourself at that second post at EW and let us know what you think in the comments below. JUNE 2ND, 2015 Sandrine Holt Joins Cast. JUNE 2ND, 2015 Sandrine Holt has been cast in the recurring role of Dr. Bethany Exner... more MAY 28TH, 2015 FEAR The Walking Dead" will debut in August. MAY 28TH, 2015 FEAR The Walking Dead will debut in August. Robert Kirkman, the 36-year-old comic book writer who serves as executive producer for "The Walking Dead" companion series, dropped the news during an interview with Fangoria last week. Kirkman also hints at other stuff, more chaos, bigger "set pieces", the possibility of a limited event spin-off... more MAY 22ND, 2015 Photos From the FEAR set MAY 22ND, 2015 Entertainment Weekly publishes 7 new FEAR behind the scenes photos, though we notice that there are no sneek peeks of the much vaunted "Fresher" zombies. I wonder what zombies will be called in FEAR? ...more MAY 20th, 2015 FEAR's Walkers Are Stronger? MAY 20th, 2015 FEAR's Walkers might be stronger. Design & Trend reports comments from showrunner Dave Erickson ...more 'MAY 18TH, 2015' FEAR Interviews! MAY 18TH, 2015 New about of two interviews around FEAR THE WALKING DEAD reported by thewalkingdead.com, Entertainment Weekly’s Dalton Ross talked with Robert Kirkman and The Hollywood Reporter grabbed some time with showrunner Dave Erickson. We learn that Lorenzo James Henrie will be playing Chris, schoolteacher Travis (Cliff Curtis’) son. Dalton Ross asks Robert about the dynamic and careers of the two main characters “…this is a show abo… more MAY 11TH, 2015 Production Begins on FEAR The Walking Dead MAY 11TH, 2015 Nice Video...Take an early look at the set with Dave Erickson, Robert Kirkman, Gale Anne Hurd, and Greg Nicotero…more APRIL 30TH, 2015 FEAR the Walking Dead Adds a Cast Member! APRIL 30TH, 2015 Entertainment Weekly announces that Elizabeth Rodriguez (from Orange is the New Black) is the latest actor to join the cast of the Walking Dead companion series. Rodriguez has been seen on "Orange is the New Black", "Grimm", "Third Watch". She joins stars Cliff Curtis, Kim Dickens, and Frank Dillane. Fear the Walking Dead starts late summer BEFORE The Walking Dead...more APRIL 29TH, 2015 The Walking Dead, and FEAR, Coming to Hulu! APRIL 29TH, 2015 Hulu users will have access to Fear The Walking Dead prior to each season’s network premiere! Online streaming service Hulu acquired the exclusive subscription video on demand rights to new and upcoming primetime scripted series from AMC (as well as IFC, BCC America, SundanceTV and WE tv). That means they’ll be getting a whole host of new comedies and dramas, but most notably: The Walking Dead companion series Fear the Walking Dead!...more MARCH 29TH, 2015 FEAR THE WALKING DEAD promo!!! MARCH 29TH, 2015 The first promo is LIVE!…more MARCH 27TH, 2015 Title of The Walking Dead Companion Series Announced MARCH 27TH, 2015 FINALLY! Skybound announce that FEAR THE WALKING DEAD is the title of The Walking Dead companion series coming later this summer! This title has been floating around behind the scenes earlier on but it wasn’t official until just now when Robert tweeted: IT'S OFFICIAL! The walking dead companion show on AMC is called FEAR THE WALKING DEAD! Expect more news very soon! ... more JANUARY 16TH, 2015 Kirkman Teases - New Series Will Be Startlingly Different JANUARY 16TH, 2015 Entertainment Weekly sat down with Robert Kirkman to see how the new show is going. Here’s what he had to say. “I will say that this is going to be a show about family,” Kirkman said. “But it’s going to be a show about a different type of family that we haven’t explored in The Walking Dead thus far. So what we’re trying to do more DECEMBER 1ST, 2014 Kirkman Teases - New Zombie Apocalypse Series DECEMBER 1ST, 2014 Robert Kirkman released some details about the proposed new series, to be a companion series rather than a spin off - because no cast members from TWD will be moving to the new series. Category:Blog posts